El Aniversario
by Cloud u
Summary: Abril y Raph llevan cinco meses saliendo y hoy es su aniversario. Planean tener una cena romántica pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Raphril.


**Muy buenos díastardesnoches. Perdón nuevamente por no haber subido desde hace tiempo pero he estado trabajando en algo que luego les diré pero aquí está otro One-shot.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

" _El Aniversario"_

Abril escuchó que tocaron el timbre, tomó su bolso y bajó poniéndose unos pendientes al mismo tiempo. No le fue suficiente toda la tarde para arreglarse y tardó demasiado tiempo escogiendo un vestido que le fuera bien, al final se decidió por uno amarillo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, no era el más especial pero le quedaba muy bien para esa noche.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre:

— Ya voy— gritó la pelirroja desde adentro.

 **D** io un pequeño suspiro antes abrir y giró la perilla. Ahí estaba, parado en el pórtico de la entrada, con un esmoquin negro con una corbata que le hacía un buen conjunto:

Volteó a verla con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes al momento en que abrió:

— Hola— dijo Raph.

— Hola— respondió Abril.

— Te ves preciosa— volvió a decir. Se puso nervioso— Quiero decir, te ves muy bien.

Abril se ruborizó un poco:

— Gracias, tú igual— dijo con una tierna sonrisa— Lindo esmoquin.

— Donnie programó el reloj con esto y creo me queda bien ¿No crees?— dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

La p **e** lirroja soltó una risita:

— ¿Estás lista?— preguntó Raph.

— Por su puesto— respondió

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia un auto que estaba afuera. Ella nunca había visto ese auto en su vida, tal vez lo rentó para la ocasión.

Ya sólo se alcanzaba a ver una parte del Sol y la Luna ya se hacía presente. La noche era cálida pero no lo suficiente como para cubrirse; sin duda sería muy especial:

Raphael le abrió a puerta como todo un caballero y espero a que ella subiera. Subió y encendió el auto:

— ¿De dónde sacaste este auto?— preguntó Abril volteando a ver a sus alrededor.

— Lo pedí prestado— respondió mientras empezaba a conducir.

Abril entonces reaccionó al instante en que respondió:

— ¿Lo robaste?— preguntó sorprendida.

— Tranquila— respondió. Era obvio que había aceptado su crimen— El dueño no está en la ciudad, le regresaré el auto después de ir a cenar. No tendrá ni un rasguño, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tranquilizó a Abril un poco pero no lo suficiente. Encendió la radio para darle un poco de ambiente al asunto. Estaban emitiendo "American Idiot" de Green Day. Ambos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música cuando Abril sintió un pequeño empujón hacia enfrente:

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó volteando a ver a Raph.

— Tal vez el auto no regrese tan bien como esperé— respondió señalando con la cabeza al frente.

Frente a ellos había un tráiler enorme con el cual habían chocado nada más la delantera del suyo. La buena noticia es que ellos no sufrieron ningún rasguño, la mala es que no podían decir lo mismo del auto. El hombre que manejaba bajó del tráiler muy enfadado con un bate de beisbol.

Raph rápidamente metió en reversa y salió disparada de ahí a toda velocidad hasta que salieron a un nuevo camino:

— Será más seguro por acá ¿No crees?— dijo irónicamente.

Tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar pues estaba el famoso tráfico horrible de Nueva York. Ahora fue Raph quien casi se baja para golpear a alguien, otro hombre que venía detrás de ellos le chocó la defensa, de no haber sido por Abril el hombre que manejaba ya hubiera estado en el hospital. Después de esa aventura en carretera al fin llegaron a su destino. Llegaron a un elegante re **s** taurante donde fueron recibidos por el Valet Parking:

Ambos bajaron del auto y Raph le dio las llaves al chico:

— No lo rayes— advirtió Raphael al joven pero era inútil pues el auto que hace una hora estaba impecable ahora tenía varios golpes y rasguños.

Abril volvió a ver el restaurante sorprendida:

— ¿El _Per Se_?— preguntó la pelirroja incrédula— ¿Cómo conseguiste reservación? Tienes que hacerlo con mucha anticipación y además es muy caro.

— Confía en mí— contestó Raph.

Se acercaron hacia donde había un **a** gran fila de personas formadas esperando su turno para entrar pero Raph la llevó directo a la entrada haciendo a un lado a las personas que estaban ahí.

La recepcionista los atendió:

— Buenas Noches. Bienvenidos al _Per Se_ ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?— dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador de mármol.

— Buenas noches. Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Gregory Wiliams— respondió Raph confiado de lo que había dicho.

Abril la miró aun más sorprendida:

— ¿Gregory Williams?— preguntó igual de incrédula la recepcionista— ¿El empresario millonario?

— Exacto, él es mi padre— respondió igual de seguro que antes.

— Tiene sesenta años, es **s** oltero y por supuesto no tiene hijos— respondió habiendo énfasis.

Abril sabía que llamarían a la policía dentro de poco:

— Lo sabía— gritó Raph enojado— Él se avergüenza de mí. Me hizo la reservación para cenar con mi prometida y ni siquiera se molestó en decir que soy su hijo.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Nunca había visto a Raph actuar tan bien como esa noche:

— Siempre le preocupó el escándalo pero ya no importa— volteó a ver a Abril con los ojos llorosos— Te dije que no diría que soy su hijo.

Empezó gemir de tristeza y enojo en el mostrador. Abril no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría contener a risa:

— Está bien— respondió la chica— No se preocupen, tenemos su mesa. Vengan por favor.

Raph levan **t** ó la cabeza rápido y como si nada hubiera pasado aceptó:

— Muchas gracias— sonrió coquetamente y tomó de la mano a Abril

Un mesero los condujo hasta el último piso de aquel edificio para llegar a su mesa de donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. La luz tenue hacía un agradable ambiente y la música en vivo lo complementaba muy bien.

Llegaron y se sentaron en su mesa, Raph arrastrando la silla para que Abril pudiera sentarse, quedaron frente a frente y el mesero les dio las cartas para después irse:

— No puedo creer lo que hiciste— dijo Abril riendo— ¿Cómo sabías que Williams tenía una reservación?

— ¿Bromeas? Hablan de él en TV todo el tiempo, no fue difícil saber que hizo una reservación aquí— dijo riendo.

— ¿Y lo del hijo?— volvió a preguntar tranquilizando su **r** isa esta vez.

— Eso lo improvisé— respondió.

Ambos rieron y empezaron a hojear la carta:

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar?— preguntó Abril.

— No lo sé, pero algo me dice que aquí no hay pizza— dijo viendo el menú horrorizado.

Abril soltó una risita:

— Hay nombres muy extraños— dijo la pelirroja examinando el menú— ¿Qué demonios es _Quichen Lorraine_?

— Mi francés no es muy bueno pero creo que lleva huevo— respondió Raph burlándose. Abril rió.

Después de unos minutos el mes **e** ro llego para tomar su orden; al final se decidieron por unas brochetas ahumadas con varios cortes de carne al gusto, una ensalada para cada uno y una copa de sidra por cortesía de la casa. El resto de la noche fue contar chistes y molestar al mesero de vez en cuando. Terminaron de comer y sin dudas había sido la mejor comida que habían probado en sus vidas, pero todavía quedaba espacio para el postre así que pidieron una rebanada de tarta de zarzamora e igual que la comida, estaba exquisita.

Empezaron a hablar:

— Hay que hacer un brindis— dijo Raph levantando su copa— **P** or pasar cinco meses junto a la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

— Vas a hacerme llorar— dijo Abril en tono sarcástico bromeando.

— Me refería a mí. Aceptémoslo, soy maravilloso— respondió Raph también bromeando.

Ambos rieron y chocaron sus copas y bebieron. Todo era espectacular en esa noche, todo iba demasiado bien para ser ve **r** dad.

Raph golpeó la mesa con el puño:

— ¡Estoy harto!— dijo enojado intentando levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Abril preocupada.

— Ese niño no deja de molestarme— dijo señalando a un pequeño rubio de aproximadamente siete años.

Estaba sentado a tres mesas de la suya junto a otras tres señoras de mayor edad. Desde que llegaron empezó a molestar a Raphael que podía verlo directamente desde su lugar y al parecer colmó su paciencia:

— Tranquilo, sólo está jugando— respondió Abril tomándolo de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

Él dio un suspiro y cedió:

— Está bien— dijo calmándose.

Comenzaron a comer de nuevo pero en eso el niño demonio le arrojó un pedazo de carne la cara de Raph. Abril sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por el alma de ese pobre niño.

Podía verse como humeaba la cabeza de Raph de lo enojado que estaba. Se precipitó a tomar la rebanada que tenía en su plato y la arrojó hacia el niño pero no le cayó a él sino a la mujer que estaba junto al niño, cubriéndole con zarzamora todo el cabell **o**.

Raph miró a Abril espantado, pues la señora se levantó de su asiento, tomó otro pedazo de pastel y lo arrojó hacia donde estaban sentados. Él fue más rápido y pudo agacharse a tiempo para esquivar el pastel, sin embargo, le cayó al hombre que estaba sentado detrás de él. Y así fue como comenzó una pelea de comida en el restaurante más elegante de Nueva York.

Abril y Raphael salieron rápido de la masacre de comida pero en la salida se encontraron a nada menos que Gregory Williams que estaba discutiendo con la recepcionista, tal **v** ez sobre su reservación que ya había sido ocupada. Al instante volteó a verlos e hizo que la chica llamara a seguridad:

— Mierda— dijo Raph deteniendo a Abril— Ven, hay que salir por otro lado.

La tomó de la mano y buscaron otra salida para que la policía no los atrapara pero no había ninguna así que tuvieron que improvisar. Entraron a la cocina en busca de una salida y la encontraron fue difícil pero al fin escaparon, fueron directamente al estacionamiento y subieron al auto deprisa:

— ¡Yo no tengo las llaves!— gritó Raph desesperado.

— ¡Hazte a un lado!— gritó a Abril aterrada arrancando unos cables y uniéndolos haciendo que el auto encendiera.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?— preguntó Raph sorprendido.

— Casey me enseñó ¡Arranca!— Raph obedeció y pisó el acelerador.

Lograron escapar de la policía justo cuando empezaron a disparar. Tuvieron suerte esa noche pero el dueño del auto no; ya tenía rasguños, golpes, agujeros de bala y también los cables enredados.

Esta noche no podría ser mejor:

— Ahora sé lo que se siente ser una criminal— dijo Abril emoci **o** nada— Somos como Bonnie y Clyde ¿Y si nos encuentran?

— Yo soy una tortuga disfrazada que vive en las alcantarillas, creo que puedo arreglármelas. El problema eres tú— dijo en tono burlón.

Llegaron a la casa de Abril:

— Llegamos, señorita Daisy— dijo Raph abriéndole la puerta.

Ambos bajaron y él la acompañó hasta la puerta:

— ¿No te puedes quedar un rato?— preguntó Abril rodeándolo seductoramente con sus brazos a su cuello.

— No, lo siento. Sabes que Donnie me quiere en casa antes de media noche— respondió Raph acercándose más a ella.

— Esta noche, aunque hayas roto tantas leyes, ha sido grandiosa, gracias— dijo y lo abrazó.

— Bueno, te lo debo por pasar cinco maravillosos meses contigo— contestó y la besó lentamente.

Fue uno de esos besos que hace que Abril se derrita. Es muy lento pero agresivo; duro pero frágil a la vez; tierno pero interesante. Con ese tipo de besos Raph le demuestra a Abril **c** uanto le importa y lo significa en su vida para él.

Rompieron el beso:

— Me tengo que ir. Adiós— dijo Raph dándole pequeño y rápido beso— Te amo.

— Yo también— contestó.

Raphael fue en dirección al auto y arrancó:

— Adiós, Cenicienta— dijo Abril desde la puerta.

— Ja, ja— escuchó como Raph reía sarcásticamente desde el auto.

Abril entró a la cas **a** y durmió, sin duda había si **d** o una de las mejores noches de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cansada de tanto que había corrido la noche anterior, fue a la cocina y se preparó un café. Encendió la TV y lo primero que vio fue una entrevista con Gregory Williams titulado "Padre que esconde a sus hijos" Abril no pudo evitar reír pues rec **o** rdaba todas la locuras de anoche.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero recordarles que hace cinco meses, un 16 de Mayo, subí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic "Inevitable Desastre" o sea que también es mi aniversario de estar aquí. Tengo que agradecerles porque son los que me hacen seguir adelantes con sus reviews y sus Fav. Como siempre gracias por todo los adoro nada de esto sería posible sin ustedes.**

 **¡Los amo! ¡Gracias!**

 **¡Raphril Everywhere!**

 **P.D: Mensaje secreto.**


End file.
